Secret Love
by Serena Thorn
Summary: House of 1,000 Corpes fic. Baby's love for Otis is a little more than sisterly. Both chapters are complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the character of "The Guest"

"Secret Love" part 1, Baby's Point of View: (summery: Baby's love for Otis is a little more than sisterly)

There he is, the greatest guy I know. The best looking one, too & he doesn't even know it. He never understands when the girls make a fuss over him. Maybe because it didn't happen that often before we became famous for that massacre a couple of months back.

I've always liked him. I've always wanted him, but he's never known it. I guess I'm too scared to tell him. That's a laugh, me, Baby Firefly, mass & multiple murderess extraordinaire, afraid to tell a man I want him.

Maybe it wouldn't be so confusing if I wasn't so close to him. Maybe if he wasn't my bother it'd be easier.. But he is & he's a great one.

"Come on, Baby, I know you want to play, too," he says to me referring to tonight's guest.

He's always right, I do want to play, but not like I usually do. For once I want to play with him, but not the way I play with our guests. Like I do in my mind & in my dreams. Where he's looking back at me like I look at him. When he's touching me like I wish he would. Holding me, kissing me; I shake the images from my mind as I hop off the counter to walk over to him & our guest.

Nothing special about this one. It'd been a slow night, this guy was the only one passing through town & we got bored so we brought him in. Tourists, they really should know better by now.

I stand beside him, my heart's racing & I swear he can hear it but he says nothing about it.

"Do your stuff, Baby," he says as he hands me a small razor blade.

My heart nearly leaps from my chest as his hand brushes mine. He's always so warm & I'm always so cold. Just once I wish he'd be the one to warm me & not the sweater of his he lets me keep that I hold close to me each night as I sleep, wishing it could be him beside me.

I look at the small blade in my hand & then I look to our guest as I try to decide what to do to him first. I do what I can to forget that Otis is watching & move closer to the guest & get into another frame of mind as I begin to work on him.

Minutes pass, I don't know how many, but when I finally take a step back & look at our guest I see that he hardly resembles what he once looked like, but he's still alive. Otis always has me leave them partially alive so he can finish them & then use them for his artistry.

"Looking good there, Baby," I hear him say from behind me. He has no idea how much I wish he was actually saying that about me.

Sometimes I wonder how he doesn't know. Between the way I look at him, the things I say, the times I can hardly speak at all around him, the way I touch him when I can.

Just when I think for sure he knows it always turns out that my secret is still safe & I still have to hide it.

I want to let him in. More than I ever have before, completely, to be one with him in every way. Just the thought makes my pulse race, but it's the image I see that makes me long for that day, whenever it may be.

The End


	2. Chapter 2: Otis's POV

Disclaimer: I only own the character of "The Guest"

"Secret Love" part 2, "Otis' Point of View: (summery: Is Baby's love for Otis unrequited? Read & see.)

Right behind me is the sweetest girl I've ever known. She's cute, smart & we just have too much in common for me to not want her. But I just can't bring myself to tell her. She hears it all the time about how good she looks. I wouldn't be the first & I know I wouldn't be the last.

I've always liked her & I've always wanted her. I know she's never known because I've never really shown it. Too much of a coward I guess. But only with her, I've never been like this with anyone else & I know I never could be.

This would be easier if she wasn't my sister, but she is & I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Come on, Baby, I know you want to play, too," I tell her referring to tonight's guest.

She hops down from the counter & slowly makes her way over to my side. She moves like an angel & she looks like she could be one, too. Just once I wish she'd want to play with me instead of our guests, but not like she does with them. Like she does in my dreams. Where she's looking at me like I look at her. When she touches me like I wish she would. As though I was more to her than just her older brother.

She stands beside me, my heart's ready to jump through my chest it's beating so hard.

"Do your stuff, Baby," I tell her as I hand her a small razor blade. My hand lightly brushes hers & I try to keep the contact for as long as I can. Her hands are always so cold. I often wish she'd let my hands warm hers.

I make my way over to the counter & take a seat on top of it. I can see Baby hesitate for a moment before taking the blade to our guest. Trying to decide where to slash him first, I guess.

Minutes pass as I watch her yet time seems to stand still as I lose myself in her once again. Finally she steps back & admires her work & I find myself admiring her.

"Looking good there, Baby," I say to her. I doubt that she knows that I mean her as I say that, but I hope she does.

Sometimes I wonder how she doesn't know. When I look at her, the things I tell her, how I always try to be near her & the way I touch her when I can. I swear, so often I think she can see it all over me. But still it seems she doesn't know & I still have to keep up the act of only loving her like any other brother should love his younger sister.

I want to let her in & I wish she would let me in on whatever it is that she's keeping from me. I want to be one with her in every way. Just the thought makes my pulse race again. I long for the day she'll let me into her heart that way that she's made it into mine. I'm ready for that day, whenever it may be.

The End


End file.
